


Your Graduation

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bez bety. Dużo błędów i nieścisłości. Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to co tłumacze, jest dla mnie szlifowaniem angielskiego. wstawianie tlumaczen na ao3 jest moja mktywacja do nauki, wiec no hate please. Także jeśli razi was w oczy, nie musicie czytać, wiem ze do duppy wyszło w porównaniu z oryginałem xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557189) by [Kili_Deadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool). 



> Bez bety. Dużo błędów i nieścisłości. Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to co tłumacze, jest dla mnie szlifowaniem angielskiego. wstawianie tlumaczen na ao3 jest moja mktywacja do nauki, wiec no hate please. Także jeśli razi was w oczy, nie musicie czytać, wiem ze do duppy wyszło w porównaniu z oryginałem xD

Przysięgam, to musi być setny raz gdy pomyślałem o tobie tej nocy.

\--

Wade wszedł do domu, nie ubrany w kostium - zwykły sweter (oczywiście z kapturem) i dżinsy. Odkąd Peter odszedł, nic go nie obchodziło. Chciał po prostu umrzeć, ale nie mógł, więc starał się jakoś żyć, myśląc o Peterze przez cały ten czas. 

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania, otworzył drzwi, wcześniej nie potrafiąc zmusić się do ich zamknięcia. Zgadnijcie kto, o dziwo, siedział na jego kanapie.

Na kanapie siedział Peter Parker, bawiąc się swoimi kciukami dopóki nie zauważył Wade'a który stał, patrząc na niego.

Nagle Wade zrobił się zły.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

Peter spochmurniał. 

\- Przepraszam.

Wade westchnął.

\- Wiem że to nie wystarczy, ale ja... Nie byłem przygotowany na kochanie cię - na kochanie kogokolwiek. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że stęskniłem się za tobą bardziej niż za Gwen i wujkiem Benem i za kimkolwiek kogo kiedykolwiek zawiodłem. I wiem, że to dla Ciebie żaden powod, by-

\- Gówno prawda. Tęskniłeś za mną.

\- Wade, ja-

\-  Nie. Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Te trzy pieprzone lata w ciągu których czekałem na Ciebie aż wrócisz do domu, do mnie, był najgorszym okresem w moim życiu. Robiłem wszystko w nadziei że umrę, ale nawet tego nie potrafię. Odszedłeś bo nie wiedziałeś czy mógłbyś mnie kochać już na zawsze? Zakładam więc, że gdy Ci się oświadczyłem a ty powiedziałeś tak, to wszystko było ustalone. Byłeś pierwszą osobą którą kochałem i jedyną, która kiedykolwiek pokochała mnie.

Peter zmarszczył brwi. Wade wiedział, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie. Teraz była kolej Wade'a.

\- Wiesz ile godzin siedziałem tutaj, sam, myśląc o tobie? Nie przespałem normalnie nocy odkąd zostawiłeś mnie tamtego dnia.

\- WIEM! - Peter krzyknął sfrustrowany. Wade mógł powiedzieć, że nie była ona skierowana na niego - był sfrustrowany samym sobą.

\- Wiem, spieprzyłem. Spieprzyłem wszystko.

Wade był zdziwiony, słysząc go jak klnie. Jak bardzo zmienił się w ciągu tych ostatnich trzech lat?

\- Nie było minuty gdzie nie myślałem o tobie. Przestało mi na czymkolwiek zależeć. Mam dość życia w taki sposób.

Wade podzielał jego zdanie. Każdego dnia miał nadzieję, że Peter zechce do niego wrócić. Ale był taki zły...

\- Więc dlaczego zajęło ci aż trzy lata na uświadomienie sobie tego? Że faktycznie byłeś przygotowany na kochanie mnie, co okazało się być za dużym problemem, sorry za to - powiedział zgorzchniale, czując jak rozrywa się na strzępy. Peter natomiast zaczął płakać.

\- Wiem wiem, jestem głupi, przepraszam. Byłem zbyt przestraszony by wrócić. Prawda jest taka, że tęskniłem za tobą już pierwszego dnia, gdy odszedłem, ale nasza kłótnia... nie byłem gotowy żeby wrócić. A potem dni zamieniły się w miesiące, a mi dalej ciebie brakowało.

\- Peter. Wiesz, że gdybyś wrócił pierwszego dnia, byłbym wściekły tak samo jak jestem teraz. Ale chciałbym cię spowrotem. Nic nie uległo by zmianie od teraz w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Czyli bierzesz mnie spowrotem? - zapytał Peter uśmiechając się, gdy Wade pojął, że z pewnością nie chciał aby Peter zrozumiał, że tak, oczywiście, że chce go spowrotem.

Wade westchnął. 

\- Obiecujesz, że nie opuścisz mnie znowu? Minęły trzy lata, Petey. Wiem, że się nie zmieniłem, ale ty za to miałeś wtedy dwadzieścia lat. Jestem pewien że zmieniłeś się chociaż odrobinę.

\- Cóż, czyli będziemy musieli się poznać na nowo. Jestem w pełni gotów by to zrobić. Tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Ja za tobą też.

\- Czy jest za wcześnie by powiedzieć, że cię kocham?

\- Zdecydowanie nie.


End file.
